Dance competition
by Team-EricSookie
Summary: Dance Competition at Fangtasia & Eric needs a partner. Takes place after DAG. AN:Short story that I wrote, first story every, so don't hate.
1. Chapter One: Invitation

**Dance Competition**

_Chapter One: Invitation_

It has been a week since I last talked to Eric that night of the Fairy War. I still have not come to a complete understanding with him abut what happened. Everything has slowed down and I finally get a break from all the vampire shit. With all the injuries I had sustained during the battle, healed from Eric's blood, I went to Merlotte's to work today even though I still have a week off. That is because Arlene never showed up at work tonight to do her shift and Sam asked if I could just help out tonight. I still have a week off so I can recuperate after the battle and to go over what has happened between Eric and me over these past few months. So that is how I ended up working the bar tonight.

Merlotte's was busy tonight with it being Friday Night Football and all. Catfish was having a beer with my brother, Jason, and watching the game. Hoyt was with his new girlfriend, talking to Tanya & Calvin over a game of pool. The night was winding down and everyone was on their last beer of the night, when in walked Pam.

Pam looked around at who was there until she got sight of me and winked. She came & sat down in my section. I went over to her table to see what she was doing here.

"Hello Pam, and what can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to give you a message from Eric."

"And that is?"

"That Eric will be back from his visit with the King tomorrow, and asks if you could be his dance partner tomorrow night for a dance competition held at Fangtasia?"

"Sure I will be his dance partner tomorrow night, but I don't have anything to wear though."

"I will get you something and send it tomorrow afternoon for you."

"Sounds good and what time do I have to be there?"

"I will come pick you up at around seven thirty to head to Fangtasia."

"OK, see you tomorrow Pam."

"See you later my telepathic friend," and with that Pam left for the night.

Merlotte's was closing by then and everyone has gone home by now. So I cleaned up the tables, said good night to Sam, and headed on home to get a good night's sleep after the day I had.


	2. Chapter Two: Package

_Chapter Two: Package_

I woke to someone knocking at my front door & I had to get it because Amelia was not here. She was at Tray's house cleaning up his old possessions to be given away to family & friends of theirs that she did not want to keep. His funeral was 3 days ago 7 she was spending most of her time with his family.

When I went to get the door, after the post man left from drop off a package to her home. The package left on the doorstep had a pink ribbon on top. I picked up the package & went into the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee. After sitting down with my coffee & a tuna sandwich & with everything that need to be done today finished. I opened the package to find one large red box, one medium white box, & one small black box.

Inside the red box, I find a beautiful, v-neck red cocktail dress that ruffles at the waist & reaches down all the way down to my feet. It was gorgeous & must have cost a lot of money. In the white box, find a pair of red high heels that will match the dress perfectly. The shoes had about a three-inch heel & ties around the ankle. In the black box, there was a pair of dangling ruby earrings. The earring cost probably more than the money I make in a week. Plus there was a tear-drop ruby necklace that matches the earrings.

After examining what I got, I decide that it was time to take a shower. When I looked at the clock on the way to my room it said 4:30 pm. So that left me with about three hours to get ready. Out of the shower, I curled my hair just a little at the ends. I put my makeup on a little darker than I always do. I just had to add a little more eyeliner to give my eyes more effect.

When I was completely ready to go it was about 7:30pm, so i just waited for her in my living room. Pam showed up just on time in a pink dress that suited her more than her usually black dress.

"Hello Pam."

"Hi Sookie & my, don't you look stunning."

"Thanks for the dress Pam; it must have cost a lot."

"That's not from me, Eric picked it out for you last night when he got back, & gave to me to be sent to you."

"That was very thoughtful of him."

"It was, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me lock the door & we can go."

"Pam, are you going to be dancing tonight because that is one beautiful dress?" I asked when I got into Pam's car.

"No, I won't be dancing, I will be announcing for the evening."

We had arrived at Fangtasia & went through the back entrance, so we didn't have to go through all the people at the front door. Pam took me all the way to the front stage by the judges and left me at the table near there. Then she went on stage to announce the beginning of the competition.

"Welcome everyone to Fangtasia's first annual dance competition. Tonight we will see many different dancing styles. You can only have one partner for this competition & there will be no biting or feeding on the premises. There are free refreshments to the dancers. I hope you all enjoy the show & have a great evening."

"Let this dance competition begin!" comes Eric's voice as he appeared on stage.


	3. Chapter Three: Finally

_Chapter Three: Finally_  
Eric came down from the stage & gave me one of his smirking grins and whispered, "Welcome Lover, you look beautiful, and I must say. That dress suits you perfectly."

"Thanks Eric," I replied blushing.

"We are up first, so I hope you're ready."

"I am, this might be kind of fun."

"Excellent, so let's get started." Eric walked me over to the dance floor, when the music started playing.

"Sookie, you are going to feel like a queen by the end of this night."

Eric spun me around and danced me for a whole two songs, bumping and grinding against each other. The testosterone was filling the air real quickly & every vampire had their fangs out by the end. By the time we left the dance floor, everyone's thought were turned toward us in some way.

Eric lead me off the dance floor with lust in his eyes, and through the bond, to his office for some alone time with me. Bill had stopped us when we were half way to Eric's office. I had no clue why he had stop to talk to us, but I hope it does not get ugly.

"Bill," Eric pronounced with a slight irritation.

"Eric, I am just here to thank you for all that you had done for Sookie & I know you will take good care of her. So I am done trying to win Sookie back from you & I hope you take good care. If you ever break her heart like I did, I would find you & take care of you if I have to."

"I have no intention of breaking her heart, but thank you I thank you for finally leaving us in peace."

With that said, Eric walked us past Bill to his office to do god knows what. Eric had me pinned to the door inside of his office before the even the lock licked. He trails kisses down my neck before I can even think of it.

"Eric I know what you're going to do next, so I just want to say one thing before that happens."

"Go on then," Eric mumbled into my neck.

"I know we have been through a lot & that this bond we have between is permanent. We have strong feels between us & I have thought about what we have gone through to get here. What I am trying to say is that I Love You Eric Northman & I will be yours and only yours for as long as I live."

Eric had stopped to listen to what I had to say & now he was silent. I didn't know what he was thinking. All I know is that he was one me in a second, kissing me until my legs were weak.

"Thank you for accepting that you are Mine & that you love me."

"I love you Eric."

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse, my lover."

We had started kissing one another again until we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Eric, we have count up the votes from all the finalists, and you guys won with a unanimous vote. I am guess you guys are busy, so I will collect your trophy for you and it will be place in your office later." Said Pam on the other side of door & left down the hall back to the bar.

"Well I guess I had won more than once tonight lover. Let's go to my house, so I can take care of you as if you were a queen."

And with that, we took are leave for a long pleasurable night for both of us.


End file.
